The invention relates to a generator.
The cooling of a stator of a generator, in particular a stator of a wind power generator, is based for commercially available generators on closed cooling circuits with additional heat exchangers (e.g. air-air or air-water coolers).
However, closed cooling circuits are technically demanding and require an additional cooling medium, such as for example water. Furthermore, as already mentioned closed cooling circuits for generators require heat exchangers.